Bloody Rose High School O melhor Inimigo
by Mia Uchiha-chan
Summary: Quem diria que numa relação de ódio se podia ter um melhor inimigo? Sasori e seus amigos fazem a vida de Deidara um Inferno. Então a irmã de Itachi, toma Deidara sob a sua protecção, fazendo o que mais gosta, provocar Sasori.


_** Bloody Rose Hight School**_

**O meu novo melhor inimigo **

_**- 08:10 Na escola –**_

_O meu nome é Miya Uchiha os meus pais inscreveram-me a mim e aos meus irmãos nesta escola no ano passado, eles são eram bons pais mas estavam sempre ocupados, apenas minha mãe morreu recentemente quem toma conta de nós é o Itachi e tio Madara mas eles ainda estudam, pois o meu pai tá fora de questão é um óptimo pai, mas só quando está presente. Fiz alguns amigos no outro ano mas quase todos reprovaram, enquanto isso parece que o meu irmão mais velho Itachi decidiu chumbar e está no mesmo ano que eu junto com seus colegas e claro o Madara, eles têm dois meses de diferença claro que é obvio quem é o mais velho. Malditos delinquentes andam a levar meu irmão por maus caminhos! _

_**- Soa o toque às 8:15-**_

_: Miya-chan! Ohayoo! Miya-chan dattebayo!_

_: Quieto dobe! Não grites idiota as aulas já começaram, queres ser suspenso logo no primeiro dia, é?_

_Miya: Sasuke-nii-chan, Naruto. Ohayoo gozeimasu._

_Sasuke: Anda embora estrupício. Aula vai começar logo e a Sakura está nos esperando!_

_Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Sakura-chan espera por mim!_

_Miya: tchau Sasuke vai para a aula logo, logo o Naruto apercebe-se que a sala é do outro lado talvez demore a aula toda_

_Depois continuei andando para minha sala, nossa! Aquele é o colega do Itachi, acho que se chama Deidara, bom agora também é meu colega _

_Miya: Oi, tudo bem, sou a Miya Uchiha, irmã do Itachi e você?_

_Tudo bem agora vocês perguntam e se o Deidara não conhecesse o Itachi eu disse aquilo sem pensar se ele conhecia ou não? O mais estranho é que no ano passado o Itachi se tornou tão popular ele tinha boas notas ele chumbou porque quis_

_: Oi meu nome é Deidara, acho que já nos vimos umas vezes eu fui algumas vezes a casa do Itachi fazer trabalhos, parece-me que sua cara não me é estranha_

_Miya: Sim, eras da turma dele né? Sabes todos da minha turma que eu me dava bem chumbaram e não conheço ninguém, apenas fui ter contigo, estou me sentindo bem triste hoje _

_Deidara: Entendo, o Itachi chumbou para ficar na mesma turma que nós outra vez, mas também quer ficar ao pé de ti, que bom que tamos todos na mesma turma, vou te apresentar nossos amigos, sabes se quiseres podes me chamar só Dara tou farto que me chamem só Dei, Dei _

_Miya - Ok, se tu o dizes não gosto de chamar as pessoas por nomes que não gostam, Dara mas isso parece mais nome de menina?_

_Deidara: Parece né?- nesse momento reparo em vários outros rapazes a chegar e pelo que parece ouviram nossa conversa porque estavam a rir-se do Dara_

_: «Ouve lá "Dara" isso parece mais nome de menina» primeiro você usa nome de muié, tem cabelo comprido e com um penteado enfadonho e agora vem com essa de "Dara" você tem problemas, cara – disse um cara muito estranho, com cabelo cor vermelha e olhos castanhos _

_Miya: E tu quem és ó desengonçado, quem é que tu pensas que és para falar assim dele mete - te na tua vida cabeça de tijolo, odeio pessoas metidas e que se metem na conversa dos outros só para mostrar ser alguém em especial, quando só metem nojo_

_: Meu nome é Sasori Akasuna, pelo que vejo gostas de proteger fracos enquanto com essa atitude podias estar bem melhor agora, __**comigo**_

_Miya: Sasori ou lá quem tu és eu simplesmente desprezaria-te se tivesses a fala comigo porque odeio pessoas como tu mas quando mexem com a única pessoa que está sendo simpática comigo eu não vou ser tão calma a minha superioridade é muito fácil de descer ao teu nível baixo_

_Banal Sasori: Querida e defensora dos amigos realmente gosto dela, mas sabes uma coisa irás de certeza, vir ter comigo, pessoas como tu, tenho-as aos molhos mas tu és diferente vê-se na tua cara que és mais que isso, então com esse aí, estás muito longe de conseguires o queres irás ter comigo, eu tenho a certeza, __**Miya Uchiha**_

_Miya: Como te atreves a falar assim comigo, não sabes nada de mim não passas de um drogadinho de segunda, danadinho para fazer alguma, realmente não tens valor nem para levar uma estalada na cara, mas se tiver de dar eu já disse que é muito fácil de descer ao teu nível baixo_

_Entretanto Deidara não se mexia seu coração estava praticamente parado não se ouvia nem sua respiração nem outra coisa _

_Sasori: Tu é que sabes da tua vida não serei eu a dize-lo, isto não acabou, irei-te provar que estás errada, tchau Uchiha tenho de tratar de assuntos_

_**- 8:20 chega nosso director de turma -**_

_: Bom dia, alunos o meu nome é Jiraya eu sou o vosso director de turma este ano …_

_Só me faltava esta agora que eu me ia sentar com o Deidara meu irmão Itachi vai e se senta junto com ele e era o único lugar disponível então vou ficar de pé até que o sensei resolva meu problema_

_Jiraya: Tem algum problema, menina Uchiha? Porque está de pé não que eu possa-me queixar tenho uma boa visão daqui – disse ele atrás de mim _

_Miya: Não tenho onde me sentar então prefiro ficar de pé_

_Jiraya: Ok…_

_Sasori: Jiraya-sensei ela pode sentar-se aqui este lugar está livre – disse ele com um sorriso sínico olhando para mim_

_**- Flashback Sasori ON-**_

_Sasori: Rapazes, é assim vocês tão a ver aquela rapariga ali, eu quero que se sentem todos com alguém e não a deixem sentar-se de forma alguma, entendido_

_Todos: Siiiiiim!_

_**- Flashback Sasori OFF-**_

_Cabrão não é preciso ser um génio para me aperceber que aprontou alguma, vais pagá-las cabeça de tijolo _

_Jiraya: Que bom teu colega está a ser simpático pedes te sentar ali, pensando melhor podias ficar de pé, mas não ao lado do Itachi tas no meio do corredor!_

_Posso ficar de pé, é? Droga, Jiraya-sensei tá querendo ver demais!_

_Miya: Sim, tudo bem irei me sentar, mas não poderei me sentar noutro lugar, trocar com alguém ou assim parecido? – Sei o que estão a pensar, mas o mais incrível é que hoje foi um dia muito grande, entramos às 8:20 e saímos às 18:20, adivinhem, como é passar 10 horas com intervalos super minúsculos ao pé de alguém que se odeia tudo bem mas eu aguentei agora sei que vou apanhar o autocarro sozinha, e menos stressada normalmente o Nagato também apanhava o autocarro comigo desde o ano passado então nunca apanhava sozinha_

_Nãããããão, era só quem mais me faltava, alguém que me segue até justo aqui não pode ser normal_

_Sasori: Oi, parece mal uma garotinha como tu apanhar autocarro sozinha e para onde vais? Para casa? Acabou de passar um agora não devias o ter apanhado?_

_Miya: Olá chatinho no qual eu gostaria de ver menos à minha frente, mas isso não acontece, mas eu não vou para casa pelo menos para aonde vocês pensam que é minha casa, vou para a casa da minha mãe, no apartamento onde ela vivia quando estava solteira e vou passar lá a noite não vou para minha casa hoje, está bem? E não sei porque tenho de te contar qualquer coisa da minha vida_

_Sasori: Contas porque queres, também podias ter mentido mas foste tu quem quiseste contar a verdade portanto não me culpes agora_

_Miya: E tu?_

_Sasori: Agora fiquei curioso para saber onde é a casa da tua mãe…_

_Droga! Isto não é normal o tipo mais convencido deste mundo e outros inexistentes mas que eu menciono aqui e agora pode ser tão metido, esta relação de ódio, está me a deixar doida, porque no fundo somos os melhores inimigos um do outro temos uma relação de ódio em comum e como dizem o ódio é um sentimento sim por isso é que nos preocupamos um com o outro, mas para a nossa "inimizade" existir temos sim de nos estar afastar um pouco para que não se torne a mesma coisa a que os outros podiam chamar amizade diferente, mas sei que não é este o caso, eu sei muito bem que Sasori também entende_

_Miya: Que abuso Sasori, não tens vergonha de te convidares assim para casa de uma pessoa que ainda por cima já morreu? __**Baka**_

_Sasori: E devia?_

_Miya: Raios, este moleque que é duro de compreender _

_Sasori: __**Eu ouvi o que disseste**_

_Miya: Eu sei, fiz de propósito, não achas? Vamos, é este que vamos apanhar, não queres vir?_

_Sasori: Não foste tu que disseste que eu devia ter vergonha de me convidar assim para casa de uma pessoa que ainda por cima já morreu?_

_Miya: E tu ligas a isso?_

_Sasori: Não_

_Miya: Óptimo, ainda bem que não te preocupas com isso, vamos, está a começar a cair um dilúvio _

_Sasori: Sim, vamos, mas não penses que me esqueci de tudo o que disse ste, __**Uchiha**_

_Miya: Continuo a odiar-te, não te preocupes_

_Sasori: Também te odeio_

_Entramos no autocarro tivemos lá uma meia hora, isto porque havia um trânsito dos infernos, eu sabia exactamente onde íamos, sabia que faltava pouco mas se fossemos a pé seria pelo menos mais 5 minutos, não houve escolha, assim que o autocarro parou na paragem mais próxima que ainda levou uns 2 minutos, saímos_

_Miya: Desculpa, mas temos de ir a pé só o tempo que tivemos de esperar e andamos apenas 2 quilómetros podíamos já estar em casa_

_Sasori: E andar debaixo deste dilúvio, perdeste todo o juízo que guardaste toda a vida, ou quê? Está bem, por mim, tudo bem_

_Miya: Então, …- peguei o seu pulso - … corre, chegaremos mais rápido, assim_

_Corremos pelo menos mais 2 minutos e meio, até chegarmos a um apartamento enorme, coisa de doidos correr debaixo de chuva, mas é mais ainda correr debaixo de um dilúvio, quando entramos até minhas chaves cuspiam água, minhas botas pareciam dois baldes de praia de tão entupidos de água que estavam, não vale dizer o quão molhado e sexy estava meu adorável e irritante Sasori, estava tão fofo que dava vontade de bater, óbvio que mais? Bom nossos baldes de praia, digo sapatos ficaram na entrada, fui à casa de banho e aproveitei para mudar de roupa depois de tomar um banho, quando voltei ele tava ainda à porta, mas do lado de dentro e ao menos tinha fechado a porta já me dava por feliz, então era bom que aquele desgraçado não me pingá-se mais o chão então era melhor que vestisse outra roupa aquele miserável, minha mãe sempre tinha alguma coisa que a gente precisasse então devia ter alguma coisa para esse miúdo triste, né? Se a resposta fosse sim, iria me dar um grande alívio, seria horrível ver aquele desgraçado assim _

_Miya: Hn, deixa lá ver, mãe é nestas alturas que eu rezo para que tenhas algo que me ajude, por favor_

_Sasori: Rezas para quê? Tenho frio, vê lá se não me ignoras, ok?_

_Miya: Sim, pois, sim vai tomar banho que eu já encontro alguma coisa para vestires, então mamãe vais ajudar ou vou ter de ir à loja de roupa do papai?_

_Sasori: Ok mas despacha-te, não quero ficar preso num chuveiro a vida toda_

_Miya: Cala-te, ou vais tomar banho à rua _

_Sasori: Já tomei, ou não te lembras?_

_Miya: O que achas disto? Deve te ficar bem _

_Sasori: Ya, também serve – pegou as roupas, e entrou no banheiro, depois de algum tempo saiu _

_Miya: Meu deus, eu te odeio, mas sei ver um desgraçado bem vestido, deita aqui, chato irritante, tas tão quente, tas a sentir-te bem?_

_Sasori – Apenas me abraçou, ele estava a escaldar, o pobrezinho, sei que o odeio, mas desde hoje de manhã apenas tudo o que ele fez foi apenas falar um pouco torto com Deidara e fazer de tudo para o odiar, mas de uma forma gentil, no entanto, não sei bem como, mas aquela criatura me fez derreter a raiva que tinha dele só em umas horas me esqueci de tudo, fui deixando minha mente pensar devagar em tudo e quando o que dizia já não fazia sentido em minha mente fechei os olhos lentamente e foi só_


End file.
